The Legend of Zelda: A Hero's Dark Side
by evee21
Summary: This is what happened after Link killed Ganondorf. Slight LinkxMidna in first chapter, maybe some LinkxZelda in later chapters, and probably a little Dark LinkxLink...read, review...rate? Based off what I think should be the sequel to Twilight Princess...
1. Old Friends, New Jorney!

After Link had killed Ganondorf, Princess Zelda had convinced him to stay at Hyrule Castle for a few days. When Link had made his way back to Ordon, the villagers were overjoyed to see him. Link had even gotten to name Rusl and Uli's daughter. Link had named her Midna, and Uli and Rusl didn't ask any questions. But, no one knew what evil was brewing deep in Gerudo Desert.

x.x. Dark Link's Castle.x.x.x

Ganon lay there, strapped to a table. Dark Link circled the table a few times, his chin up. Dark was thinking of what he was going to do, just take Ganondorf's Triforce of Power now, or continue making him suffer. Dark smiled, chuckling evilly.

"You are lucky I am feeling merciful," Dark said, his voice a mixture perfect mixture of dark posion and sweet, soothing honey, "I am just going to kill you know, instead of having you suffer any longer." Dark chuckled, placing his hand over Ganon's.

Ganon's body made one quick spasm, like Dark had shocked it, and let out a quick scream, then the room fell silent. Suddenly, a blinding light emerged from Dark's right hand. Dark smiled, "The Triforce of Power. What rightfully belongs to me, finally mine again." Dark's evil laughter filled the castle as the Twilight outside faded to the lonely never ending darkness of the night.

x.x. Ordon Village.x.x.x

Link woke up the next morning, the slightest feeling something was wrong. He rubbed his left wrist. It felt weird, how peaceful it was. Link was suddenly overwhelmed by it, even the fact that he had already done what he had to in order to save Hyrule, fufill his destiny was done. Like a hundred pounds lifted off his chest. A small voice inside Link's head was screaming, _No! No your wrong Link!_ But Link ignored the voice.

Link stood and dressed in his regular, everyday Ordon clothes. Link smiled, looking at himself in the mirror. Yes, things were probably as normal as they could get. Link began to reach for his Ordon Sword, but stopped. Would he really need it?

You never know. Link grabbed it and put the sheath in place on his back. He walked outside, suprised none of the children were down at his house. He walked through the village, down to Bo's house, half expecting something to explode. No, there was no need to be so paranoid. Link was home, home meant safety.

Right?

Link knocked on Bo's door, but didn't hear anyone inside. Link sighed, where was everyone? He mumbled, "Hello," and jumped at the sound of his own voice, then a bit louder he asked, "Anyone home?" Link tapped the door lightly, and it slowly creaked open.

Link walked inside, looking around, still expecting something to explode. Then, he heard Rusl yelling, "Link! Link! We need you! Over here! Now! Link?" Link ran out of Bo's house, and looked for Rusl. There he was, standing next to Jaggle and Bo, Rusl was the only one with a sword, and Jaggle had a large stick. Bo just looked ready to smack someone. Link looked over, right across from them was...absolutely nothing.

Link ran to them, and got smacked in the back of the head by something. "Tee-hee!" Link turned around, and got smacked lightly, playfully, in the face.

Link drew his sword, and got flung over the picnic table. The sword flew out of his reach. Apparently, he had made IT mad.

"Link! You idiot! You've made me reveal myself to these idiots!" A female voice called. Link looked down at the ground, there was a girl's shadow too. Link's eyes widened, and he mouthed her name.

'Midna' Link mouthed, his eyes wide Bo ran to him, pulling him up by his collar, "Link, you okay? How does this thing know your name?" Bo shook Link slightly.

Link stood there, blinking dumbly, completely dazed. His blue eyes lead you to the conclusion his mind was in La-La land, while Link just stood there like a little fanboy. He mouthed her name again, 'Midna'...

Rusl and Jaggle exchanged a confused glance, and the shadow giggled. "I really love this game!" She laughed, clapping, pleased with her naive sense of humor. Rusl sighed.

Rusl walked to Bo, "Give 'em to me." Bo obeyed, and Rusl smacked Link across the face, "GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" Rusl yelled, and Link jumped. Rusl set Link on the ground calmly, and sighed. Link walked to the shadow, confused.

Link reached for the shadow, but she gasped, jumping back, "No! If you wanna keep the Blue Eyed-er...just don't touch me you moron!!" She yelled, putting her hands on her hips. Link stepped back, confused. The shadow sighed, and dissapeared into the ground. Suddenly, for a half a second Link's shadow took the form of the girls, but then it went back to his. Link looked at Rusl, Jaggle, and Bo.

"Wow. What in the world just happened?" Rusl asked. Colin and Talo had been sitting on a bridge, watching.

"I..uh..." Link stuttered stupidly, "I i-it's kinda a s-secret." Link said, smiling.

Bo cracked his knuckles, "You don't gotta include details, just-"

Jaggle cut in, "No! No, I wanna know every little detail there is! Now!!" Link stepped back, and disappeared. He re-appeared at the Forest Temple. Link gasped, jumping up.

"Midna!? What in the world do you think you just did?" Link asked quickly. Midna came out of Link's shadow, not in her imp form, but in her real form. Link's eyes widened, and he gasped again.

"I do not have much time Link," Midna whispered quickly, "I only have about ten more minutes. I have come to warn you. I need to tell you that even if Ganon is dead, a greater evil is rising. This time, it is going to be much harder. Link, you are going to need to form a small group, I don't care who, just as long as they can fight it's okay,"

"It will not be the same as last time, and you will have a few weeks to prepare. I can not give you many details, but take these," Midna handed Link a pair of black gloves, "Put them on," Link obeyed, then Midna tossed Link the stone he had used to phase to the Blue Eyed Beast, with the gloves on though, he was somehow able to hold it without phasing. "Those gloves are made from special materials found only in my realm, and they are rare even there,"

Midna began fading, Link jumped up and grabbed her hand, "Midna! Don't...don't go! Please, I need you here!"

Link began crying, which made Midna cry, "L-Link, I am sorry...but I have things to do too.."

Link sniffled, "W-Will I ever s-see you again?" Link asked, his eyes were so hopeful, answering him broke Midna's heart, she just hated to play out her sterio-type, be the bad one.

"Link, I am sorry but...light and shadow don't mix...I am afraid I won't..I will miss you Link. Don't forget me." Midna whispered as she faded. Link looked down at his feet, tears falling. It began to rain, which drowned out the sounds of Link's sobs. He walked to the broken stairs and sat under them, holding the stone close to his chest.

"I won't Midna...I promise..."


	2. The Group

Link woke up the next morning, and sneezed. Sleeping outside when it was raining was definetly not his best idea. He stretched and yawned. Link stood up and winced, sleeping on the ground wasn't too good for his back. Link sighed, mumbling, "Will I really need a group?"

Truth was, Link would much rather go with Midna. Just Midna. Link knew that he would see Midna again, or at least that was what he kept telling himself. It was wet and slippery, Link crossed to bridge to Ordon, trying not to fall. Link stopped at Ordon Spring and saw Rusl, probably waiting for him. As much as Link wanted to tell him about the Blue Eyed Beast, he didn't think this was the time. Instead, he told Rusl what Midna had told him, well, the part about how Hyrule wasn't going to be safe much longer if they didn't begin acting now.

Rusl nodded, "Kinda figured...I mean, with the way the animals have been acting and all. Not to mention, we haven't gotten a storm like that one in ages," Rusl sighed, "Were you outside all night?"

Link nodded, "Yeah. Not my best idea."

Rusl sighed, "Well Link, we're gonna need to begin with this group thing right away. Er, well, you are."

Link looked at Rusl confused, "Aren't you coming?" He asked, confused. Rusl shook his head.

"I need to stay with Uli and Midna," Link flinched as Rusl said Midna, "But Colin on the other hand, well I think you might be better off taking him. Although, I will send a message to Ashei, Auru, Shad, and Telma. Just a note that will warn them. Then I someone I need you to go see for your group. I had trained her in my spare time, and she is a quick learner."

Link nodded, "Who is she?"

Rusl closed his eyes for a few seconds, "Her name is Aura, she is probably around Colin's age. I think she said she was twelve. I believe she had a horse too, so no worries there...if you don't find her, she'll find you." Link looked at Rusl, confused, but then just shrugged nodding. "I will send Colin down to find you, at Castle Town." Rusl said as he turned and walked to Ordon. Link walked back with them though, and when he got to his house he changed back into his Tunic. Just, he left that hat there.

Link ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and sighed, then walked back outside. Colin was waiting for him, a Ordon sword and sheild on his back. He smiled eagerly and waved, and Link smiled back. Link leapt down over the ladder, and landing lightly next to him. "So we're going to Castle Town, right?" Colin asked. Link nodded.

It was quiet on the way to Castle Town. Neither Link or Colin were very talkative people, but it was peaceful. Link looked up at the arch above the bridge that led to Castle Town and saw a girl swinging around. Of course, there was a sword on her back, but no sheild. Link sighed, was this Aura? Nearby, you could hear a horse's hoofs pounding against the pavement.

Link pushed Colin out of the way before the spooked horse could trample him, and suddenly the girl yelled, "Lunar!" and leapt off the arch. She landed on the horses back and gasped when she saw Link. The horse, Lunar, walked to Link and Colin and sniffed them. The girl leapt off his back and ran to Link, "Whoa, are you Link!?" She asked.

Link nodded, and saw Colin hide behind him, whispering, "She's kinda pretty Link, what should I say?"

Link chuckled, but the girl said, "I'm Aura, and this is my horse Lunar," She turned to Colin, "You must be Rusl's son, Colin! Nice to meet you both!" She glanced from Link to Colin a few times, then leaned against Lunar. Link sighed, explaining what they were doing, and Aura sighed. "I'd be happy to help."

Link and Colin smiled at each other, then Link took out his horse-shoe shaped whistle and whistled for Epona. She came running, but stopped at the bridge. Link walked to her and petted her muzzle, then mounted her. Aura did the same with her horse, Lunar, and Lunar trotted to Epona and Link.

Link offered Colin to ride with him and Epona, and Colin excepted. Epona didn't mind the extra weight. Link had Epona lead them to Kakariko, and they stayed there overnight. Link tossed and turned, having vivid nightmares. Link would wake up covered in sweat, trying not to scream. Each time though, it was the same thing.

_Link walked through a dungeon. He hadn't been here before. There was shallow water, and a few rocks. A few yards away, there was something that looked like a cliff, and Link walked to it and climbed it. At the top, there was a mirror made of...water? Link looked at himself in the mirror, and noticed that the person staring at him in the mirror looked a bit different. They were about an inch shorter, and they had black hair. Their eyes were red, and their tunic black. Link stepped back, was this him? He sighed, shaking his head, but then he noticed when he shook his head the figure in the mirror laughed. He stepped out of the mirror and in his right hand he held a sword that looked like a dark version of Link's Master Sword. _

_Link drew his sword, "Who are you?" He asked, not failing to sound brave, tough. _

_The 'reflection' chuckled, "I am Dark. Your opponent." He laughed, and it echoed throughout the empty dungeon. Link shuddered, swinging his sword at him. Dark didn't look too tough. No armor, no shield. Dark raised a force Field (I can't think of what to call it!!), a very dark purple shield and Link's sword bounced off it. Dark swung at Link, slicing his chest. Link gasped, trying to regain his balance. Dark smirked, and just flicked Link's forehead. Link lost his balance again, and fell backwards. Suddenly, Dark was in the air above him, about to do the Final Blow. Link gasped, raising one arm above his head. _

"Link!! Link! Wake up Link!" Colin shook Link, Luda was standing beside him. Aura stood in a corner, just watching them. "Link?" Colin dropped Link and Link opened his eyes. Luda whiped Link's forehead.

Aura scoffed, "And, just how often does this happen?" She asked, sauntering across the room. Link stood up, glancing at Luda and Colin, who just watched him nervously.

"Only recently.." Link mumbled, stretching. Link looked out a window, the sun had bareley risen.

After eating some breakfast, Link and his group got on their horses and rode off. They were going to Gerudo Desert, to the Broken Mirror of Twilight.

**Muahahaha! I leave you with just that because I am an evil b!tch that likes to make you all wait! :D With that, have a nice day. **


End file.
